Various engine support bars or systems are known, such as the OTC1722, the OTC1724, the Astro AST5820, the Astro 7900, the Norco 78095A, the Norco 78096A, the Norco 7096A1, and the Sunex SUN5207, for example.
However, many of the conventional support bars or systems typically require the use of tools to attach and remove the support arm or arms, which can increase the time for assembly or removal of the support bar, such as during positioning on or removing from a vehicle. Also, many conventional support systems, such as for positioning on a vehicle, do not easily accommodate positioning of the support bar or system on a sloping surface, such as on sloping fenders of a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support system, and more particularly an engine support system, that enables the system to be relatively easily attached and removed, such as from a vehicle, without or with a minimum amount of tools. Also, is desirable to provide a support system that enables relatively fast and easy placement on or removal from a device or structure, such as a vehicle, during use or setup of the system.
Further, it is desirable to provide a support system that enables range of adjustment with relative ease to accommodate varying range of widths, slopes and angles for positioning, such as for use with various vehicles.